


Four Twenties!

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Ray Kowalski vs. The French Language, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t care how many times you explain it to me, Fraser, it doesn’t make sense!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Twenties!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post about how counting works in French](http://whatsdifferentincanada.tumblr.com/post/130830525934).
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/130835681889/ray-if-youd-just-listen-to-me-i-dont-care).

“Ray, if you’d just listen to me–”

“I don’t care how many times you explain it to me, Fraser, it doesn’t make sense!”

“But it does. You see–”

“Why do I have to learn this stupid language anyway?”

“Ray, I believe I’ve lost count of the sheer number of times that I’ve explained Canada’s policy on–”

“Bilingualism. Yeah, yeah, I remember napping through that one a few times. But why French? I mean, Inuktitut would be more useful up here.”

“I agree, Ray, but you see–”

“Argh, I give up! I’ll fix the snowmobiles as much you want so long as you help the kids with their French homework, deal?”

“…”

“What? What’s that face for? You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”

“…kids, Ray?”


End file.
